


Coffee Time

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Bingo Bonanza [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Baristas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: When Bucky unexpectedly inherits his uncle's run down coffee shop, he doesn't expect much.And then he discovers that the ancient coffee machine is a time machine, sending him from one end of history to another, learning the secrets of the most ancient society of Time Travelling Baristas.
Series: Bingo Bonanza [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976137
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Coffee Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Coffee Time  
> Collaborator(s): ibelieveinturtles   
> Square (letter, number, and prompt):  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo K1, Barista  
> Y3, Time travel  
> Pairing/Main Ship: N/A  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings/Triggers: N/A  
> Summary:

The Barista Time Agency

* * *

Bucky turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Why his Uncle Max had left the old coffee shop to him was a complete mystery but- actually, no it wasn't. Because Bucky was the only one of all the nieces and nephews who had actually worked in a coffee shop. He even did a baristas course and learnt how to do all the fancy stuff.

He closed the door behind him and looked around. It was dusty and outdated but the structure and fittings were still good. Hmm, maybe he'd just go for a retro theme. Weaving through the tables and chairs, he made his way over to the counter. Good lord but the equipment his uncle left behind was older than Bucky. Poking at the old coffee machine, he jumped slightly when it spat out a small puff of steam.

"What the hell?"

He tentatively poked at again, causing another puff of steam to burst forth. Drawing back, he leaned against the counter and scratched at his head.

"You shouldn't even be turned on, so why are you puffing steam at me?"

He approached the coffee machine again, bending over it to look at the back of it. As he leant forward, the loose hem of his sleeve caught the handle and pulled it down.

Steam billowed everywhere, clouding Bucky's vision and concealing the room from view.

Coughing, he stumbled backwards into the counter- he stumbled backwards onto carpet. Slowly, the steam disappeared, revealing a large room that was definitely not Uncle Max's cafe.

He knew this by several indicators- the plush carpet covering the floor. The bank of elevators to his left. The wall of floor to ceiling windows to his right. The polished wooden counters ahead of him, and above the counters, glossy black letters that said... Welcome to The Barista Time Agency.

"What. The hell."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my My Tumblr at [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, if you're reading this as a guest and would like an account, I have invites.


End file.
